


Cuffed

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: A first meeting,





	1. Handcuffed

Aaron felt kind of surprised sitting there handcuffed to a bench. But to be honest. He was kind of drunk. And he had been fighting. It was a thing about being in the wrong place beside the wrong person. Some homophobe that couldn’t take the way him and Adam had joked around. Not that Adam was gay, but they had had fun. And Adam was Adam, touchy, feely. When he had started teasing Aaron about the guys around them being good looking, the guy next to him couldn’t take it anymore. The comments had been more than a little homophobic, and Aaron had been more than a little annoyed. And kind of drunk.

The police station was buzzing with working officers. He was left on his own on the bench which was good. The other guys, friends of Mr Homophobe had been put in the other end of the station, Adam had been taken to be patched up by an officer, he’d been in quite a state. He closed his eyes. Tried to close his mind and sober up a bit. He heard a noise and opened them again. A man was sat down beside him on the bench being equally handcuffed to it.

Aaron leant back and closed his eyes again. Trying to close out the world again. The man beside him said something. He opened his eyes and tried to focus his brain on what he said, but in the end he had to ask. The man repeated himself. “So, I’m Robert, what are you in for?” Aaron sighed. Typical. A talker. He shrugged and closed his eyes again. The man continued. “I’m here for murder”. Aaron opened his eyes and focused on the man beside him. “What?” he spluttered.” The man beside him smiled. “Thought that would get your attention”

Aaron took time to let his eyes roam over the man’s features. He was blonde, tall, beautiful, and he knew it. He looked like he was in his late twenties, or early thirties. Blue eyes focused on him. He seemed fuzzy in the edges. Aaron wondered if it was because he himself was drunk, or if it was because the blond was. 

“Murder?” Aaron asked. The blonde smiled at him. Aaron forgot how to breathe. “Well, yes, I think so” he answered with a smirk. “That’s how they’re treating me anyway” he continued. It was Aaron's time to smirk, “Oh, a first-timer” he scoffed. The man beside him, Robert, seemed to blush. “Nothing wrong with that” Aaron shrugged and cut the man some slack. “So what are you really in for?” he asked.  
“Would you believe, indecent exposure?” the blonde asked. Aaron shrugged “don’t know ya” he answered. Blondie looked at him. “Nah, he said. I was drunk, my girlfriend kicked me out, I made a racket and the neighbours called the cops on me. Since I was drunk they brought me here to book me” the blonde confessed before he asked again why Aaron was there. 

Aaron shrugged and answered him. “Drunk brawl in a bar. Wrong place, wrong people, just plain wrong” he continued explaining. Robert looked at him. He squirmed a little under the look the other man gave him. Had he not just told him about his girlfriend Aaron would have confused the look in the other man’s eyes with appreciation. It looked like Robert was measuring him. He wished the blonde was. He would like very much to get to know the other man, intimately. 

Robert was talking again. Aaron heard the words, but they didn’t make sense. He looked at Robert confused. Shook his head again. Maybe he was more than kind of drunk. He kept loosing focus. “Sorry, what?” he said. The man looked at him and smiled. “You’re really good looking” he repeated. Well, Aaron had heard him right then. He leant back to the wall and closed his eyes again. 

It was silent for a while. Aaron almost fell asleep before he heard the noise from the other mans handcuffs. He looked up and saw that the man had moved closer. “I’m sorry” Aaron said. “I think I heard you wrong” he tried. The blonde winked at him, and moved even closer. Aaron forgot how to breathe again. He looked up and saw a clock on the wall. He tried to focus on it. The blonde started to talk again. “Sorry” he said, “I was just looking at you. I thought. Well I think you are one of the most beautiful people I ever saw”. It was Aaron's time to blush. “It’s the alcohol talking” he said. Robert smiled at him. “If I kiss you” he said (Aaron who finally found his breath again, forgot again) “are you going deck me or kill me?” 

Aaron smirked, “try me” he said with a wink. Robert looked at him and leant in. Their lips met cautiously. A tongue licked across Aarons lips. He opened his mouth to meet it. The kiss intensified. Tongues wrestled, and Aaron’s free hand searched for the blond mop of hair on Robert. He felt Robert's free hand looking for and finding his chin. The kiss seemed to go on forever. When they finally came out for air Aaron felt dazed. He was out of breath. They were both panting. 

He looked around. It had felt like they were all alone in the world, all quiet. But the police station was still buzzing. People everywhere. He looked back at Robert who seemed at least as dazed. Their eyes met and suddenly they were kissing again. Aaron's hand moved from Robert’s hair, down his backside and up again finding a good resting place in the nape of the other man’s neck, where he used it to pull him even closer. Robert's hand had found its way, and was now resting on Aaron's hip. The kiss seemed to last forever but not long enough. Because suddenly a loud cough in the close proximity interfered with their kissing, and disturbed them enough to part again. 

Adam stood there, looking at Aaron, with humour in his eyes. “So, you worried about me, did you?” he asked Aaron who shrugged back at his friend. “Not very” he said, annoyed with the disturbance he turned to Robert to continue the kissing. Before he could, there was a shrill voice ringing out a high pitch scream “Oh, Robert” it said. They all turned towards it. 

A well-dressed woman in her forties came running towards them as fast as her heels let her. Robert scoffed where he sat. He seemed annoyed. The woman was suddenly in his arms kissing his face and holding him tight. Aaron sighed to himself. It had been to good to be true anyway. He turned to Adam as he could hear the woman murmur into Robert's ear. He tried to move as far away from the man as possible. Adam looked at his friend and moved in to sit between Aaron and Robert. He turned all his attention on Aaron who looked out over the station. Suddenly sober. 

He saw the officer who brought him in come over towards them. He braced himself for what was to come when the officer took the handcuff off and asked him to follow. Aaron left Adam, Robert and the woman behind him and went into one of the interview-rooms to give his statement.

When he came out, half an hour later, Adam was the only one sitting on the bench. Aaron sighed. He was not even to be lucky enough to see the man one last time before he left. Adam smirked at him as he stood up, and they started to walk towards the exit. “Your mum is coming to pick us up, she’ll be here in five”. Aaron groaned, but there’d be no escape. Better to have it over with. 

Giving the police, his statement had been annoying and difficult. Having his mother giving him the third degree in the car, but with Adam helping he got through it without too much hassle. He saw Adam smiling wickedly in the back, as they neared his home, and he knew something more was coming. But he couldn’t do anything when Adam turned to him before closing his car door. “’Night Aaron, thanks for the ride Chaz! And … I almost forgot” Adam laughed, Aaron knew he was doomed “the guy you were snogging as I walked in, left his card for you, he said for you to call him, and yeah, I gave him your number”. 

Aaron facepalmed himself and kept his hands on his face as he could hear his mother draw a deep breath he could also hear Adam chuckling as he closed the door and moved towards his house. He knew what would come and again braced himself for the flood of questions he knew was coming. He felt his phone buzz. His mother’s questions started forming and coming out. He knew the text would be from Adam, regretting the situation he’d put Aaron in and beg forgiveness. He turned his mother’s voice out. took his phone.

His heart stopped. The message was from an unknown number. Well the same number that was currently on the business card in his hand, belonging to a Robert Sugden. He smirked. He opened the message. It was short. But straight to the point. “Tomorrow, 8pm, where?”. The smirk transformed into a wide smile. His mum was unexpectedly blissfully quiet. He looked up at her. She met his eyes with a soft smile. “You’ll tell me when you’re ready” she said, much to Aaron's surprise. He wasn’t to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he ignored her and texted Robert back. Then he leant back in the car seat and closed his eyes for the duration of the drive. Remembering Robert's lips on his own. 

When he woke up in the morning, in his tiny room above the pub. It was with a hangover and a need for coffee and greasy food. The night before almost felt like a dream, well some parts like a nightmare. He double checked his phone to make sure the part with Robert was real anyway, and saw a message from Adam, regretting telling Aaron in front of Chaz, and hoping Aaron would forgive him.


	2. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I had one more in me, and your comments were just so nice. Hopefully there will be one or two more chapters at a later date...

The day dragged on. Aaron felt like time stood still. He’d dressed in his regular outfit, a tee, jeans and a hoodie, all black. He’d gelled his hair. Stood in the bathroom and considered aftershave, he’d chosen his favourite, that he’d gotten as a birthday gift from Adam. It was hours until he had to leave. He’d drink a pint and try to avoid his mother. He knew she was at the wholesaler. And hoped that she would stay there. 

He went into the pub from the back, ordered a pint and spotted Adam walking in through the door. He looked as tired as Aaron felt, he had tried to go back to sleep, but the hangover wouldn’t have it. He beckoned Adam over after he’d bought himself a pint. He sat down at the table. They took a sip.

Adam winked at him, “so?” he asked Aaron who squirmed a little. He looked at Adam and scoffed. “What do you mean by that” he tried to avoid the question, with another question. Adam smiled knowingly. “So, when are you meeting the kissing blonde from the near arrest?” he added. Aaron felt the blood warming his face as he blushed. He didn’t know what to say. He squirmed a little. Not admitting that he already had a date with the man, he mumbled something about a girlfriend. Adam just shrugged. Aaron suddenly bored his eyes into his friend. Adam was nothing, if not very much against all kinds of infidelity, Aaron knew this for a fact. He wondered how to interpret this.

He decided to change subject. “How are you holding up? Are you still sore from yesterday?” he asked Adam who had a couple of stitches, a cracked, but not broken rib, and was sporting a black eye. Adam let out his boisterous laugh, knowing exactly what was going on. Being the friend, he was, he let Aaron off, and answered his question, without taking up the subject of Robert with Aaron again. They bantered for a couple of hours and played a game of darts before the taxi arrived and Aaron had to leave. Adam laughed out loud. Really loud when he realised where Aaron was going. Aaron knew he would never hear the end of this. He truly hoped Robert was worth this. If the memories from his drunk brain was anything to go by, even half of them. It would be. 

In the cab he got a little anxious. He wondered about the girlfriend, and Adam giving him some kind of OK, with his questions. Robert had told him yesterday that his girlfriend had thrown him out. But she had been trying to snog him, and pushing really close on the bench when she’d showed up. It had seemed like she had regretted throwing him out. Like she wanted to take him back. But he had given Adam his number to give to Aaron, after she had showed up. He had also texted Aaron, more than once since then. And Aaron had texted him that he was on his way, so he didn’t want to chicken out now. Well. He didn’t want to chicken out period. 

The restaurant he’d chosen was close to the police station where they’d met. Aaron had been there before. It was also next door to the pub he’d fought in the day before. He hoped he wasn’t barred if they wanted to go there for a drink. He didn’t think so. When the cab stopped outside it, he looked in through the window, before he paid the driver. He had a knot in his stomach. It went away, as he turned and almost walked right into a blond, tall and very familiar man. 

Robert caught him. It felt like an embrace. It turned into one. Aaron looked up into his face. The blonde was an inch or two taller than him. He let his eyes roam the other man's face, until they fixed on his lips. He looked up. A bit dazed and saw Robert’s eyes fixed on his own lips. Aaron leant in. Robert met him before he got half the way. The kiss was a confirmation of the memories of yesterday’s kisses. Only they were even better, since they were sober. 

Aaron’s tongue breached Robert’s lips, and entered his mouth. It was warm, soft and right now, his whole world. He couldn’t focus on anything else. Mouth. Teeth. Tongue. He heard loud whistles and slowly came to his senses. Or close anyway. They kept eye contact as they parted their lips. Aaron noticed that Robert panted as hard as he did himself. “Food” he stated and tried to gather his thoughts. “Food” Robert answered. Aaron pulled his hoodie, and turned towards the entrance to the restaurant. 

The waitress showed them to a table. She spent quite a bit of time flirting with the blond man, until Robert sat down beside Aaron, instead of in front of him. She couldn’t have looked out the window before they came into the restaurant. Aaron smirked as she sussed them out, and stopped flirting, to take the drinks order. 

Robert looked sideways at Aaron and asked him if he knew what he wanted to order, to which Aaron nodded. Robert beckoned the waitress again, who came with their bottles of beer. Robert ordered for the both of them. A steak for himself and the cheeseburger Aaron had wanted. When the waitress left, with the order, Aaron took a sip of his beer and looked over at Robert again. Robert’s eyes never left his lips as he took another sip of beer. Suddenly Robert grabbed his hand and pulled Aaron with him towards the restrooms. 

Well in the men’s room Robert pounced him. Or would have, if Aaron hadn’t almost headbutted him in his hurry to crash his lips against the other man’s. Robert steered them into a cubicle. Where they continued kissing, and finally letting their hands doing some serious exploring. 

Aaron had his hands down Robert’s pants and Robert’s hands were somewhere roaming over Aaron's chest when a couple of men noisily entered the men’s room and they both came to some kind of sense again. Aaron panted as quiet as he could as he tried to correct his clothes, zipping the fly of his jeans and his hoodie. He could hear Robert doing the same. He felt uncomfortable in his jeans. Robert left the cubicle and Aaron locked it as he left. He sat down and caught his breath. He had almost had sex in a public toilet. 

The loud company of friends left. Aaron went out of the cubicle and washed his hands and splashed some water on his face. As he left the men’s room and walked towards Robert. He could see the other man looking at his bottle, looking like he was contemplating something. Aaron wondered what. As he closed in the blonde looked up, met his eyes and a smile spread on his beautiful face. Aaron had to stop himself from pulling the man back into the men’s room. 

He sat down in front of Robert instead of beside him. He felt like it was safer. It took him less than two minutes to realise it didn’t matter where he sat, if it was close to Robert. He had trouble focusing on anything but touching the man in front of him. It was even a struggle to keep up a conversation. He could tell Robert had a problem keeping focus too, the way his eyes slipped to Aaron’s lips and he seemed to lose track of what he was saying. 

The food came and Aaron tried to focus on it. He knew it was silly, but he still thought it was good he ordered something so familiar, because he ate without any focus on the food. Not the taste of it, not the texture or anything. His focus was completely on Robert's mouth as he ate. 

Being arrested and handcuffed next to Robert the night before was something he never expected. Who expects to get arrested? Well, it wasn’t like it was his first time, but still. He never met anyone like Robert in there before. As he was considering this, Roberts phone began to play out a melody. He looked annoyed as it rang. “Sorry” he said “I thought I turned it off”. 

Robert took out his phone and looked at it. “I should take this” he said. Aaron nodded, and Robert answered the phone, stood up, and walked towards the men’s room. Aaron could hear him as he walked away. “It’s over. I told you” he heard before the blonde walked out of hearing distance. Aaron sighed.


	3. night life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter ran away with me. I kind of didn't pay attention.  
> Sorry (not very)  
> Changed the thingie at the top from not rated to mature...  
> There is maybe one more chapter in me on this one

Aaron looked at Roberts back as he was talking low into his phone. The blonde stood a couple of steps away, with his back turned to Aaron. He was considering leaving, but then again. Maybe that was just his mind playing tricks on him. Robert was back at the table before he even had decided if leaving was an option. “She throws me out, she lets the police take me to the station, she waits for hours to get me at the police” Robert said, took a breath and then continued “and now she wants me back, wants me to move in again, and pretend nothing happened” the blonde man said with a matter of fact voice.

Aaron looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. Why was he telling him this? Did he want Aaron to say or do something? Did he want him to be jealous? Robert seemed not to. He seemed happy to sit here with Aaron and eat his steak. Aaron beamed inwards. He asked if Robert wanted to continue to a bar. They paid up and left for a bar or pub, undecided which or where. Aaron just followed where the blonde in front of him went. Looking appreciative at his behind. Or more exactly at ars of the man in front of him. As the soft evening air met them outside. The other man turned around and grabbed Aaron’s hand then pulled him up beside him and pushed him into the wall behind them, before he caught Aarons lips in a soaring kiss.

Pinned against the wall, Aaron was lost. He couldn’t think of anything but how good it felt. He tried to gather himself to continue the walk to the bar but it was so very difficult with Roberts lips on his. He tried to pull their bodies apart, but the blonde pressed into him, with his lips locked and wouldn’t let him go. It could have been seconds, it could have been hours, but in the end, it was the need for air that parted them. Panting they looked into each other’s eyes and Aaron let out a laugh.

“Maybe the bar was a bad idea” Aaron panted between kisses. “I live close by” Robert whispered in his ear. As he looked into the blue eyes with a greenish tint, so close to his own face he nodded. Aaron had forgotten how to breathe again he noticed as he felt the need to exhale. Breathing was not something important when the blonde man was close to him. 

They tried to gather themselves enough to leave the wall. Blondie lead the way, and Aaron really tried to walk after him towards his apartment. It was a really difficult task in the state they were both in. They soon got stuck again. Aaron again pinned to a wall. Lips locked and hands roaming, exploring and discovering. Aaron was lost again. He didn’t feel like he had any will at all but to stand there with a man he met only yesterday and explore, and being explored. This time Robert was the one who remembered where they were, and what they were supposed to do. Walk to his place. It was close now he told Aaron and pointed. It was obviously beside a nice hotel.

Aaron was surprised when they entered the hotel. Robert tried to keep his head clear and explained that being thrown out had resulted in him moving into the hotel. Aaron listened with half an ear. It was a nice hotel lobby he noticed somewhere in the behind of his brain. A brain that was focused on the other man’s moves and the feeling of his hand against the small of his back. They walked towards the elevators. Inside Robert pushed one of the buttons, Aaron didn’t have time to see which before he was pressed against the door and their lips were locked again. And he was lost again. When the doors opened, he almost fell backwards as the blonde man pushed him out the door. At the same time as he held him straight standing. Robert aimed them at a door behind Aaron. 

As they entered the room, Aaron tried to ask about it being a suite on the top floor, but he was suddenly blinded by his own tee being over his head, taken off. His hands going up automatically to ease the other man’s work with undressing him. He started on the buttons of the blonde man’s shirt himself. It didn’t take long before they were both naked, still just inside the door though. The bed was about ten feet away, but it just seemed too far. Robert had Aaron up against the door, Aaron was in heaven. As they unlocked lips, he threw his head back and the other man started to kiss, suck and nibble down his neck and then body. Robert bit his shoulder and Aaron moaned loudly, his hands in the blonde mop of hair, pushing and pulling. When he felt Robert sucking on his nipple he couldn’t contain a groan while whispering the other man’s name. 

Both of their breaths came in pants and it wasn’t long before Aaron didn’t have a coherent thought and the only thing holding him grounded was the blonde mop of hair in his grip, as the man in front of him was on his knees giving him the best blowjob he’d experienced in a long time, if not ever. He heard himself beg for more. It lasted forever. It was over way too soon. He managed to groan out a warning before he came down the blonde man’s throat. He shivered while he rode it out and then he glided down, until he sat with his back against the door. Robert leant towards him standing on his hands and knees, and their lips met. Aaron could taste himself in the kiss. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly he wasn’t kissing anymore. He looked up. He could see Robert crawl back towards the bed. He looked at the other man and smiled, as he followed him. In no time he found himself on his back under Robert who was kissing him fiercely. Aaron moaned again. He could feel the other man’s hard cock against him. He reached for it and groaned when he reached it, and heard Robert gasp for breath. He started fisting it moving his hand up and down the length. Drawing moans out of Robert with twists and catching them with kisses. It didn’t take long for him to make the blonde man come all over his fist, both of them moaning with pleasure. 

When they caught their breath, they went to shower. It didn’t take long before they were at it again. Taking another round in the shower, before moving back to the bed, where they fell asleep in each other’s arms on the bed. 

As Aaron woke up well into the next morning, he was warm, under a cover, and alone in a strange but familiar hotel room. His body was in a weird position, and something cold against the skin of his wrist. He looked up at his hand that was stuck, positioned over his head. It was cuffed to the bed. He looked around the room and saw a note, close to his face. He read it and chuckled. “Buying brekkie, don’t want you to sneak off, be back sooner than you know/R”. There was a key under the note. He unlocked himself and went into the bathroom, where he looked at himself in the mirror. He had a red love bite on his shoulder, and he his lips were swollen and red. He smiled at his reflection before he went out into the room again. 

It didn’t take long before he heard Robert at the door. And saw the blond enter the room with a bag and two coffees. He felt kind of stupid still being there, the morning after. But then again, that thought was soon lost as he saw the look in the other man’s eyes. Received a kiss on his mouth. “I hoped you would still be cuffed to the bed” Robert said with a smirk. He gave Aaron one of the coffees, and some sugar and milk, that Aaron immediately poured in his coffee. He looked expectantly at Robert who threw him a bacon sarnie, he caught one handed. His eyes wandered through the room and he found some more sugar. Robert snickered at him as he poured it in his coffee. 

Same as dinner yesterday, he couldn’t take his eyes of off Roberts mouth while he was eating. He still felt those lips on his. He groaned into his coffee. And tried to focus his eyes into it. When he lifted them again, his eyes met with the blonde man’s. All thoughts of food was lost. So was he.

A couple of hours later he was in a taxi home. With a date booked for the weekend and a text conversation going on with the other man. He was a bit worried about Robert only wanting him because he was on the rebound. Would the girlfriend be persistent and would she succeed in getting Robert back? And then there was the fact that he was a bit worried that he didn’t care if it was that way. He wanted what he could get. So, he would take what he could.


	4. Interrupted

The week moved on slowly. Adam kept teasing him relentlessly and wouldn’t let up. He kept in touch with Robert. Texting and even sexting, something that he usually didn’t do. But it seemed like it just happened like lots of things with the blonde man. It felt like they had a good thing going. It was still nagging Aaron about the woman he’d seen in the police station. The former girlfriend, or present, or future? Maybe he was just some kind of interlude in their relationship? His phone buzzed with another message from the man and he forgot his worries, as he read the sassy reply to one of his earlier texts.

“Text from loverboy then” Adam smirked as he caught Aarons crooked grin. Aaron cringed and then shrugged. “Still seeing him tomorrow?” Aarons grin spread to the other side of his face, and the smile reached his eyes. “Don’t answer, please” Adam changed his mind. He didn’t want to know the answer. Aaron laughed and shrugged again “suit yourself” he quipped “darts?” he continued and walked with his friend to the dart board.

They played darts for a while, laughing and talking. When it was time for Adam to leave he threw an arm over his friends shoulders, kissed his cheekbone “You know you’re the love of my life” he winked at him. He got a slap on his shoulder and a push from Vic, who was standing right behind him. “Oy, he’s mine” she told him. They laughed as he left. Aaron made a beeline for the door in back of the bar.

The next day he worked an extra shift to make time go faster. When it was time to leave, he had changed clothes a couple of times before he was happy with his outfit. He left through the bar, telling his mum he would probably not be back tonight. She had a million questions, and they followed him, unanswered through the bar out the door. He took his car this time, and parked close to where they were meeting up. He took a deep breath before he got out of the car. His stomach growled.

As he came closer to the restaurant he could see the blonde waiting for him. He was focused and looking down on his phone and didn’t seem to notice Aaron at all. Aaron cringed and wondered if he was texting with the girlfriend or ex girlfriend. Until he felt his phone buzz, saw the man realising he was close and saw him putting the phone away. Aaron picked up his, to read the text. He smirked at Robert. “Well, take away is ok” he answered the question in the text. They went in together and ordered a dish each and left the place heading for Robert’s hotel.

They made it to the elevator without touching. Well in there, with the button pressed. Aaron pinned the blonde man to the mirrored wall. He dropped the food on the floor. Didn’t care about his own growling stomach and locked lips with the man. He could feel the other man responding. As the doors opened. They didn’t notice. The doors closed again. The elevator moved up a couple of floors and a young woman stepped in. Blushed, coughed and left them before the doors closed. Aaron tried to gather himself and pressed the button to the right floor again. He took a few steps back and held up his arms to hold the other man off. When the doors opened again he picked up the bag of food, and left the elevator. The blonde man following.

Outside the now familiar door he saw a shadow of someone standing. As he looked closer Aaron realised that it was the woman from the police station. The girlfriend, or ex girlfriend he hoped. He could feel Robert stiffening beside him. He turned his face to look at the man. He looked mad. Still Aaron wouldn’t know, since they hadn’t known each other for more than a week. “What are you doing here?” Robert asked the woman, who answered him that they needed to talk. Robert opened the door to the room and let Aaron in. He looked at him and asked for two minutes. And closed the door behind Aaron.

Aaron sat down on the bed and looked at the door. He was wondering if Robert would come back at all, if he would ask Aaron to leave. The woman was beautiful, and obviously rich and knew her worth. Aaron looked at the food bag and took out his food. No reason to waste it, and he was hungry. Really hungry. He just had time to find his food, and open the box, when the blonde entered again. He looked at him a bit insecure, not knowing what to expect. “She’s persistent, I tell you that” Aaron was told, Robert’s face turning in a kind of smirk. He sat down beside him on the bed, reaching for his food. The moment or moments they had shared in the elevator seemed long gone.

Aaron took a deep breath and looked at Robert who was eating. “Maybe a bar?” He suggested as they both tried to wrap their heads around the change in the mood. The blonde raised his head from the food and looked at him, before he nodded. They both relaxed a little and started speaking in a laidback way. Nothing important but the conversation itself. As they left the room Robert went behind Aaron to the elevator. Aaron pushed the button. Robert pushed Aaron to the wall. The elevator came, and left.

They stood attached to the wall and each other. Fiercely kissing and touching. Totally oblivious to where they were. As they started to undress each other they heard someone making noises trying to get their attention. There was a girl from the hotel lobby standing beside them, when they finally noticed, parted their heads from kissing and looked in the direction of the loud coughing. She was blushing and held a hand over her eyes. “You know there is CCTV by the elevators, and we can see you. We know you have a room close, please, please use it?”

With a chuckle, they found each other’s lips again, and started the long way back to the room. Long because they had to stop and touch or kiss as soon as they were apart. Aarons hoodie was on the floor outside the door, his tee in Robert’s one hand, as he opened the door with the other. Aaron tried to kick his hoodie inside the door, but it got stuck somewhere in the middle, he used his foot to get it inside, before they shoved the door shut. 

Robert’s button up shirt was now a buttoned down, as it hung open over his torso. As the door had closed, they continued to rip each other’s clothes off. Mouths locked to one another with only brief but necessary pauses to catch their breath. Panting, clutching, touching, pushing, pulling and stroking all over. Aaron pulled his mouth from Robert’s to start kissing down his neck, trying to get to his torso, and nipples. At the same time Robert kissed and nibbled on his shoulders. There were going to be marks he had a coherent thought before they vaporised, and his head was filled with a deep need for the blonde man and what he could give him.

He came to some sort of sense when he banged his head against the headboard of the bed. Somehow, he was completely naked himself, but Robert still had his pants on. He wondered how that could be, and started to try to unbutton the man’s jeans. It proved difficult since there was a belt in the way. He imagined that’s why he hadn’t ripped them off yet and groaned. The other man chuckled, and they both made the effort to get Robert out of his pants. With a bit of team work they had him naked in no time. Aaron was lost again at the sight. The man was beautiful. He leant in again, to taste. He moaned as he felt Robert’s hands on his ass. With a stop in the night stand drawer, the blonde had him on his back, within moments, kissing down his torso. Robert’s hands searching between his thighs, stroking him. 

The first coherent thought was that he needed a shower. He was sweaty, sore and sticky. The second if he could muster enough energy to even think about how to get there. He felt totally spent. He opened his mouth to try to find his voice. It came out hoarse and muffled for obvious reasons. “Shower?” he croaked against the blonde hair in his face. He could feel Robert nodding lazily on top of him. “hmmmm” he heard from the other man, somewhere over his left ear. And then a “soon” was breathed into his ear. 

It took a while for reality and energy to come back. And then it took another while because they got busy snogging again, before they were on their way to the bath room, to shower. As soon as he entered the room, Aaron knew this was a mistake. He looked at the shower, and all he could do was remember what they’d done in there the last time he was here. He moaned and Robert smirked at him with a knowing look. 

Clean, but even more sore from the love bites and blowjob in the shower, with tile burns on his knees, from reciprocating, Aaron fell on the bed, closer to unconsciousness than sleep. The last thing he could hear, before he dozed off, was Robert walking around the bed, sitting down on it. 

He woke up in the dark. Robert’s body pressed to his back, he could feel his hard length pressed against his lower back. He could also feel light kisses on the nape of his neck. The other man’s hands roaming his body with an obvious goal. It didn’t matter that he was dead tired. He could feel his body respond. He groaned as Robert’s hands settled and started to stroke the already hard evidence of his excitement. He reached back for Robert. It didn’t take long before he came with a moan and he could feel the other man doing the same in his hand. He relaxed, heard Robert go up, he couldn’t imagine where he mustered the energy from, but he could feel a cloth cleaning him, before he dozed off to sleep again.

The next time he woke up, it was daylight in the room. It came from the window. He looked around him. Robert was still sleeping. He was still, relaxed, looked years younger and still beautiful. Aaron realised he never thought a man was beautiful before, gorgeous, yes, good looking, yes, attractive, yes, but not beautiful. He considered this for a while, scrutinizing the man. It was good he decided. He couldn’t help touching. But was careful not to wake him up. He looked at the time. It was late morning. He considered breakfast. He decided to make some coffee from the kettle in the corner. He noticed Robert had bought instant coffee he used it to make himself a cup.

He sat down on the bed with his coffee, he’d found a robe, and looked at the man. He realised he had feelings for the man, going beyond lust. He didn’t really want to. The man was just leaving a relationship, that had been as he understood it, long term. He wouldn’t want to get in to something serious so fast. And Aaron appreciated that. He had to consider the facts. And ask himself if he could continue meeting up with Robert like this without getting hurt. He decided to do that kind of thinking when Robert wasn’t around. They had a weekend to spend with each other before he even wanted to think about feelings and stuff. As if Robert could sense Aarons decision, he started to stir. 

With a smile Robert focused his eyes on him. He returned the smile. “Room Service for breakfast, getting ready, and a visit to the car show that’s on, how does that feel, could it be a plan?” Aaron was asked. He nodded. That sounds good. Robert ordered them a full English, and then he sat up, grabbed Aarons hand and pulled him in for a kiss.


	5. Feelings show

Aaron smiled to himself. After breakfast they had had sex and then decided to do something together. Aaron had opted for a car show that was going on in the town. He told Robert that he had to work a little, to try to get some contacts for the scrap yard. Robert was all for it, he himself could also work some at the show. They got dressed, and went down to find a taxi. The staff behind the reception snickered when they saw them and Robert winked at them, while Aaron blushed. 

The car show was really interesting. Even though Aaron had to go through it mostly on his own. He didn’t really care at all. The cars alone was worth it. He made some contacts, and really tried to make some more, it seemed to work out for him, and for the scrap yard. But his brain was wired on Robert, and he didn’t really care for much else. 

He started to scan the place. Unintentionally, but on some level he knew he was scanning the place for Robert. It didn’t take long for his brain and eyes to localise him. He was speaking with an older man, and seemed to be wrapped up in the conversation. That is until Aaron made it clear he was bored, and just walked up to the blonde, putting his arm around the other man’s waist, and then pulling him closer, until their lips met. He felt the magic start working. His body tingling. Robert hugged him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. They pulled apart. Robert wishing they were at home. Aaron just frustrated. The man Robert had talked to had taken the opportunity to turn around, and look at the car behind them Robert made an excuse to Aaron and went up to the man to start talking again. Aaron left to continue exploring the car show.

Aaron suddenly found a display he really liked. He stood there and discussed the features in the exhibitor’s booth for more than an hour. When Robert saw him he was all wrapped up in a conversation about a vintage Aston Martin. Robert’s breath caught. Because it was all he’d ever wanted. He’d never told anyone. As he approached the seller after Aaron left, he told him the car was already sold. He felt kind of sad. But then again, if he would just find Aaron, everything would slot into place again. 

Robert tried to connect with Aaron through texts and looking. It took a couple of hours, since Aaron had got lost somewhere in the motor cycle exhibition. When Robert spotted him, and when Aaron (in some kind of panic) found Robert and a way out he seemed to calm down. The blonde looked at him, and pulled him close. He seemed to know what Aaron wanted and just sat with him, until everything around them calmed down. 

Aaron was calm. They were still at the exhibition, but Aaron felt better with Robert beside him. They found their way back to the Aston Martin exhibition. Robert knew for sure that Aaron was really into the brand. He knew, because he’d picked it up while he spotted Aaron there before. By now he just wanted to be close to Aaron. They decided to go for something to eat. The exhibition area had lots of fast food stands. It took them a while, to decide which one and Robert had almost given up, before Aaron spotted one he liked that the blonde could agree to. 

When they came back to the hotel, Aaron was quite exhausted. Robert seemed tired. They decided to take a nap before they went to a restaurant for dinner. Aaron fell asleep before Robert had even sat down on the bed. 

He woke up a couple of hours later, hard, and with Roberts body covering most of his torso. As he discovered the reason of his hard on, he turned the other man on his back, and tried to wake him up properly, without much success. He decided to take more drastic measures to assure the blonde man’s awakening. His calloused fingers searching down the sleeping man’s body, finding their way in under the clothes. It didn’t take long for him to find Robert’s already hard length. He heard a moan. When he looked up he met the other man’s eyes.

Robert looked at Aaron in awe. As he relaxed back into Aarons ministrations, he realised that he wanted Aaron, not just for sex. He wanted all of him. He tried to reciprocate and caress the other man’s private parts, but Aaron batted his hands away with his other hand. He wanted the sex, more than anything. He wanted Aaron. Said man smirked as he felt Robert’s body pressing into his. His stomach growled out for food, but he didn’t care. Robert’s lips found a spot on his neck, and he moaned out loud. He started to kiss down Robert’s shoulder, when suddenly Robert took a firm grip on his arms, and turned him on his back. 

And suddenly it was Aaron who was taken care of. Robert’s mouth moving over his body, searching, and finding. Surrounding him, and giving him more pleasure than he ever experienced from anyone before, except maybe the last time Robert blew him. He thanked his lucky stars that he’d met Robert and that he was so good with his mouth. Those were his last intelligible thoughts before he went into a bliss of arousal and excitement. 

As they came down from the high. Aaron’s stomach growled again. They decided to take a shower, and not together, before they’d get dressed and go for a meal. Robert took the first shower. Aaron resting, naked on the bed. When Robert came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, his eyes roamed the naked man. He turned his back before he’d do something he’d not regret enough. He knew Aaron was hungry. “The shower is yours” he told the man on the bed. Aaron scrambled and walked towards the bathroom. On his way he passed Robert, he reached out his hand, and stole the towel, with a chuckle and hurried to the bathroom. 

They eventually got dressed, both of them. Robert trying to keep Aaron away from his clothes as long as possible. Outside on the streets they headed for the restaurant area, and with Aarons stomach growling, they went for the first one they found. It was a grill. Aaron ordered the cheese burger and a beer, almost before he sat down. Robert took a while, but settled on a steak, and decided to drink beer. The mood was easy and the talking easy bickering, teasing and just relaxed. They kept ordering drinks, and got quite tipsy before they paid up, and decided to go to a bar or a pub. 

They found themselves in a loud bar on the same street before soon. It was crowded with nowhere to sit down but they found a stool at the bar, that Robert climbed up on, and Aaron stood close, as they ordered another drink each. With his hand around Robert’s waist he stood as close as he could to the man, who spoke into his ear. They enjoyed the closeness and each other’s company. As they stood there Aaron suddenly spotted someone he knew. He waved, and the man approached them. When he came up Aaron introduced the blonde man as Robert and the man as ‘Dan’ to Robert. They started talking, Robert could hear they were catching up. 

Robert was totally uninterested in the other man and spent his time examining and letting his hand’s enjoy Aarons body. Hands wandering in under Aarons shirt and touching skin. Smirking as Aaron tried to make out that it wasn’t happening. Robert wondered if there had been anything between Aaron and the other man, before he decided he didn’t care. He had him now. His past was unimportant. Suddenly he realised that he wanted, really bad, to be a part of Aarons future. He wanted to be introduced as a boyfriend, fiancée or husband. He frowned.

He let his hand trail around to Aarons back, and under the hem of his pants. Aaron turned towards him and kissed him full on the mouth. He smirked “want to go back to the hotel” he asked. Aaron answered his kiss, but declined the offer “I’d like to stay and speak with Dan a little longer” he said against the blonde man’s lips. Robert shrugged. He used his left hand for the glass, in plain view, and his right hand was still in Aarons jeans.

Aaron moved a little so Robert’s hands could find whatever they were looking for. Dan seemed oblivious as they moved from his ass to the front of his pants, in under his briefs. Aaron really hoped his friend didn’t realise what Robert was doing to him. He knew he was blushing, and he hoped that Dan would think it was from the drink. As Robert’s hand enveloped him inside his briefs he coughed and lost his voice. Luckily Dan was telling him something, that he seemed to think was very important. He turned and kissed the blonde. 

Robert kissed Aaron and moved his hand up and down, with a smirk. Aaron sighed into his mouth and his hips moved involuntarily. Dan looked at him expectantly, and he realised that he hadn’t heard a word the other man said from the moment the blonde man’s hand had touched his hard on. He excused himself to Dan, and told him they’d catch up another day, kissed Robert, and freed himself by taking the other man’s hand, and pulled him out of the bar. They hurried down the street towards the hotel.


	6. Going back home

They woke up late Sunday afternoon, they had been awake until the small hours in the morning. Enjoying each other. Aaron had caught Robert looking at him weirdly a couple of times, but didn’t think much about it to begin with. It wasn’t until he’d caught the blonde man looking at him with almost awe when he was in the shower. It wouldn’t have been weird if Aaron hadn’t noticed it as he was looking in the mirror while brushing his teeth, when he caught Robert staring at him. And it was obvious Robert wasn’t aware that Aaron saw him. And it didn’t seem sexual. Just awe. Aaron didn’t really feel like he was worth it, with the toothbrush in his mouth, and a towel around his waist. 

He didn’t feel like asking, as when he turned around, Robert had averted his eyes by closing them. And when Aaron joined him in the shower, he forgot about it. That was until he was dressing to leave. He had to go home before it was too late. He had work in the morning, and he needed the sleep. He was exhausted. He had put on his pants, and was putting a clean tee on, when he caught a glimpse of Robert staring at him in the black teve screen. When he turned, again the blonde was looking elsewhere. Aaron got dressed properly. He packed his overnight bag and asked if Robert would follow him to the car. The blonde nodded and took a firm grip of Aaron and kissed him before he let go. Then he opened the door to let him out. Aaron smiled at him, bowed and went towards the elevator with the blonde man following him

As they made their way to Aaron’s car Robert asked him if he could come to the village and visit Aaron during the week, or if Aaron wanted to come into town. He was going to see some flats during the week and he would be happy if Aaron was there with him as company. Aaron nodded and said he’d think about it. He could see the blonde’s disappointment as they walked up to his car. His face fell a little and so did his shoulders. Aaron smirked took the other man’s hand and turned his body so their chests were pressed to each other. He pressed his lips against the other man’s. Who immediately pushed him back against his car. He relaxed into the kiss and they only broke it when they needed to breath. Their eyes met and they were at it again. Kissing fiercely. Aaron suddenly realised he had the car keys in his hand and unlocked the doors. Opening the one he was leaning against, and laid back in the back of the car, the blonde man following. Crawling over him. He didn’t care that it was broad daylight and they were in a public parking lot. He moaned when Robert’s hands found their way down his body. One settled under his tee the other searching its way down his jeans. Aaron’s hands holding a firm grip in Robert’s hair. As the hands found his nipples, and his length at the same time. The moan turned in to something close to a wail. He could hear the blonde man on top of him chuckle. Then he was lost in a whirlwind of emotions.

He felt kind of stupid as he did up his jeans. He could see Robert putting on his shirt outside the car as he closed the zipper and belt. He smirked to himself. At least he was in the car, Robert had to dress on the outside. Aaron admitted to himself that he really enjoyed the sight. He climbed out of the back seat. Kissed Robert on the mouth, and moved towards the driver’s seat. He could sense that the other man didn’t want him to leave. Hell, he didn’t really want to leave himself. But he had to. A small voice in his heart told him he was wrong, he could stay. But the voice of logic spoke louder, and he sat down in the driver’s seat. Let Robert kiss him good bye before he started the drive home.

He drove home in silence. Contemplating what had happened the last couple of weeks. How much he already had invested in the other man. What he wanted, and what he could lose if the other man didn’t want the same. He had no real clue what the blonde man wanted from him. He had caught him staring, he had caught him looking at him with a weird face a couple of times. But he had no clue what the other man meant by it, or what he wanted. He didn’t really want to explore his own feelings right now. Not until he knew. He felt connected to the other man though. Ever since they found themselves cuffed next to each other, he’d felt connected to him. Emotionally cuffed. He snickered at his own expression and relaxed as he drove in to the village. As he stopped the car, he sent Robert a text that he’d reached home safely as he’d promised. 

He went in the back way, up the stairs and left his overnight bag in his room. Checked his phone. An answer from Robert made him smile. He went down the stairs, into the day room, and into the kitchen area. He made himself a brew, before his mother entered the room. “I thought I heard you” she smiled at him and asked him to come join her in the pub when he’d drank his brew. He smiled at her and nodded before she left again. He relaxed back in the sofa. Closed his eyes, and recaptured the last couple of days in his head. Felt himself getting hard and opened them again. Tried to relax as he drank his tea. When he was calm again, he stood up, took his cup into the kitchen, put it in the sink before he went out to the pub.

The first thing he saw, after he’d said hello to his mum and Diane was Adam. He went up to his friend with a smile. Adam let out a boisterous laughter when he saw him. “A turtleneck wouldn’t go amiss” he squealed as he calmed down. Aaron looked at him with a question in his eyes. Adam still chuckled as he pointed to his neck. “There is a love bite, there, and I think, there” he pointed to Aarons neck as said man blushed. Adam didn’t seem to be able to stop with his chuckles. Aaron started moving away, but his friend grabbed a hold of him and promised to try to stop and challenged him to a game of darts. Aaron weighted the teasing and the friendly banter the dart game would involve, against the quiet in his bedroom. Especially with his head full of Robert, and decided to engage in the darts with his friend. 

Well into the game Aaron was losing, big. He realised that he couldn’t concentrate, and that he was dead tired. His mum had served him a pint, which he had drunk half of. Adam laughed at him when he told him he had to go to bed early, and that he was tired. “Not much sleep then” he said, crackling up in laughter. Aaron shook his head with a smirk, as his friend held his hands to his ears and yelled “I don’t want to know”. As if he’d ever told him anything intimate. He really enjoyed his friendship with Adam, even though there were areas in their, well mostly his, life they never touched. They finished the game of darts, Adam winning easy, for once. 

He left Adam, his mum and the pub behind him. Went through the living areas, up the stairs and into his room. He found his phone, he’d left it on the bed. Robert had sent him a couple of texts. He read them with a smile. He already missed the man. He made himself ready for bed and as he lay down on the bed, and put his covers on, relaxing. As he closed his eyes Robert’s face appeared on his eyelids. He thought about the fact that Robert wanted him to go flat hunting with him and wondered what that meant exactly. He took his phone and sent the other man a text, telling the other man to tell him something about himself that Aaron didn’t already know. 

The answer came almost immediately “I like Taylor Swift ;) "


	7. In the village

Aaron chuckled, when he read the text about Taylor Swift, before he put his phone away, and fell into a dreamless sleep. When the alarm woke him he felt almost rested. He dressed and got up to go to the garage, where he would spend his morning, before going to the scrap yard. He made himself a brew when he arrived at the Garage and made one for Cain, who would turn up before soon. 

With a smirk Cain took the brew. “So, who’s lover boy” he asked. Aaron shrugged, “wouldn’t you want to know” he said with half a smile, and turned to one of the cars. Cain told him what he needed him to do before he left, and Aaron got on the job. He got into it and tried not to let his thoughts wander. He succeeded, until his phone started buzzing with messages. From Robert. The first one asking him of his thoughts about Taylor Swift, the second explaining what he liked about her himself. The third message asking about work. Aaron stopped to reply that he tried to work. And continued working, not reading the following messages. 

As he walked to the scrap yard he picked up his phone and browsed through Robert’s messages. The first one was an apology. The second was information about somewhere Robert was going to check out a flat. The third through eight one was pictures of said flat. The ninth and last was an urge to call him as soon as he had the time. Aaron sighed and didn’t really know what to think. He looked at the messages again and decided to call when he was in the café, with his sarnie and coffee. 

As he entered the café he bought something to eat before he called Robert, who answered almost immediately. Aaron could hear his excitement. It seemed like it seeped through the phone. Aaron was curious about what made him so excited. Robert didn’t hold anything in and told Aaron about the place he’d seen on the internet and asked if Aaron would come with him to see it. Aaron was hesitant and asked the other man when he was supposed to look at it, and made an excuse. Robert seemed a bit sad about it, but didn’t question Aarons decision. Aaron regretted it the moment the blonde accepted his excuse. They ended the call and Aaron finished his meal and went to the scrap yard.

He was greeted by Adam in the porta cabin. He smiled absently at him and went to sit down in front of one of the desks. Adam looked at him with an inquiring look. Aaron didn’t even notice. They were going to make a pick up so Adam made him aware of that and they locked up the cabin and left. The ride was quiet. They made the pick up without talking much. Adam respected that Aaron needed quiet. On the way back Aaron asked about Vic, which made Adam ask him about Robert. To which Aaron shrugged. Adam knew him and gave up. He started an easy bantering instead. 

As they got back to the yard, Aaron went in to cabin and sat down. Adam left him alone and unloaded the truck by himself. An hour later when Aaron came out of the cabin, he helped Adam with the heavy stuff, declaring the paper work for the month was done. Adam smiled appreciatively at him and continued to a car, that he started stripping. He turned to Aaron and told him that he could leave if he wanted to. Aaron took him up on his offer and left the scrap yard, and went home. 

Well in his room he checked his phone again. There were no new messages. He felt kind of robbed but realised that it was his own fault. He didn’t really know how to make amends but he decided that he’d try. He went in to the living quarters got himself a bag of crisps and sat down in the couch. He pulled out his phone and looked at it. And looked at it. Still looking at the phone five minutes later when his mother walked in, he didn’t even notice until she spoke. “Reading or writing?” she seemed curious. He looked up in surprise and looked back at the phone. “Writing” he shrugged. She smirked at him, “need help?” He looked at her with a blank expression. And accidentally pushed send on a message saying “I th” he looked at his mother in dismay, as the answer came. “You what?” He took his phone, the crisps looked at his mother with a death stare, and went up the stairs to his room. 

He got up half the stairs when the phone started ringing. He looked at the caller id, and answered, without saying anything before he closed the door “Hello” he said as soon as the door closed behind him. He could hear Robert on the other end. “I miss you” the blonde stated. Aaron thought for a minute, nodded and said “me too”. It took a while before the silence broke, but after a long time of silence Robert asked if Aaron could meet him in a pub in Emmerdale the next day. Aaron smirked and agreed. “What pub?” he asked. “The Woolpack at noon” Robert answered.

Aaron hung up the phone with a smirk and laid back on his bed. He wondered what Robert would say when he realised Aaron lived upstairs at The Woolpack. He heard his mother roam around downstairs and went down to have dinner with her. She had a million questions for him, he answered them the way he always did. With a shrug. It was like a game between them. Chaz smirked at him. Figuring things out without him actually answering. He never really figured out how it worked, but his mum seemed to know things without him ever saying. She smiled and looked at him as she knew everything about him. Even before dinner. 

He ate in silence. He could sense his mother’s eyes upon him. He tried to pretend like nothing. Ate his food, grabbed a can and went to his room. He thought that he was still tired enough to go to sleep early. He took a cold shower and went to bed. He fell asleep almost immediately. 

Again he woke up to the alarm. He looked around and found his phone, almost discharged on the floor. He picked it up, and put it in the charger before he went into the shower. The hot water showering down his body. He took a firm grip of his own hard length moving his hand softly before he let his mind wander. It took a couple of minutes before he came, then he started to clean himself up. He was relaxed and smiling before he got out of the shower. 

Getting breakfast and dressed took him awhile. It was still time until Robert would arrive. Aaron decided to go through from the back way. He stayed in his room until it was about 15 minutes til Robert expected him in the pub. To his, and Roberts utter surprise, they met in the living quarters. They stared at each other, Aaron raised one of his eyebrows at Robert before Diane entered the room and smiled big at Aaron, introducing Robert to him as her dead husband’ Jack’s son. Aaron smirked as he was introduced to Robert as Diane’s co-owner’s son. They shook hands as Robert stared at him with wide eyes, Aaron winked at him. 

“So, you’re Diane’s step-son?” Aaron questioned Robert and saw him nod in reply. He shrugged with a smile. “I’m here, you’re here, why?” He watched the blonde man blush before he answered. “There is a cottage here” Aaron realised that he knew where. He looked at the blonde curiously, “The Mill?” he asked as the other man nodded. “Yeah, the Mill”. Aaron looked at him. He contemplated The Mill and wondered what it would mean. As Diane and Chaz walked in Robert asked Aaron if he would come look at the Mill with him since he was a resident and knew the broker. Diane ‘persuaded’ him. 

They walked out the door together, with Diane’s and Chaz’ blessing. As they walked down the main street the blonde reached for his hand, and Aaron grabbed it. They walked the short way down to the Mill. They had to wait outside for a while. Robert spent his time trying to kiss Aaron. There were a lot of laughs and it wasn’t until they heard the strides of someone walking down the path and the gravel they realised they weren’t alone anymore. As the woman ascended Robert tried to look serious and as she let them in, they went around the place looking at it. Robert seemed happy, even though it needed lots of work. He went up to the woman without Aaron who left and waited outside. They came out of the house together and the woman locked the door. She looked at Robert and said something, to which he nodded. Then she left and Robert came up to Aaron with a smile.

Aaron was a bit confused to the new fact that Robert had family in the village. He had to be Vic’s and Andy’s brother. As he was Diane’s stepson. He had tried to remember what he knew about the brother/stepson before, he never bothered about a name, but he knew he was a philanderer and a cheat. And well that was years ago. They went back to Aaron’s place and Aaron put the kettle on. Before he could turn around to get mugs. Robert was on him. Kissing the nape of his neck and touching his body. Before Aaron got lost he heard his mother’s voice close and parted from the other man. As Chaz entered the room they were not that close. She looked them over and asked about the Mill. Robert told her that he hadn’t decided, that there were a lot of work that had to be done. Chaz nodded and left the room. Aaron looked at him and motioned for him to follow him up the stairs. 

When they got upstairs, he opened his door, and let Robert in. He looked at the man, before he closed the door, and locked it behind them. Robert turned to look at him. He started undressing as Aaron looked at him, not moving a muscle. It took about twenty seconds. The skin beneath his lips was firm. Aaron pounced. He looked at Robert’s body with a smile. He touched his throat with his tongue, heard a soft groan, he smirked, kissed the blonde on his mouth, then ripped his shirt off before he continued to kiss and lick his way down the torso in front of him. His hands were firmly placed on the waist of the other man. He really enjoyed this. He continued to kiss and lick.

His mouth met with the hard fabric of jeans and he stopped for a moment, drawing another groan as he looked up to the face over him, and went down on his knees. His mouth went back to the belly button in front of him, tongue kissing it, feeling the muscles beneath tense, as his hands left the soft skin of the waist, searching its way down to the belt buckle. His mouth left the belly button, searching its way down to the skin now unrestrained and pushing the jeans and boxers down, his mouth followed the fabric, kissing, licking. The groaning got louder. A smile spread on his lips, kissing continuing. 

Jeans and boxers were on the floor. Hands suddenly finding his hair, gripping it hard. He stopped kissing. The grip released some. He took a deep breath and got his mouth around the top of the other man’s length. There was a gasp and the hands in his hair gripped tight again. The now naked man in front of him moaned loudly as he sucked down and earned another loud moan. Hips jerking and trying to get closer. He continued for a second, or an hour, or a week.

He felt Robert’s hands under his arms as the other man pulled him up. Both of them panting as Robert asked for condoms and lube. Aaron made a motion towards his bedside table before he went down again. Robert trying to pull him back so he could sit or even lay back on the big bed in the room. Aaron not letting him. It was a struggle before Robert got him where he wanted him. Condoms and lube ready. In the end Robert had to prepare himself, with Aaron sucking him down, lubing Aaron’s length and putting a condom on him before he straddled him, the blonde man made him lay still on his back. Lining him up. Aaron surrendered right before Robert went down on him. 

It took them a long while to calm down, Robert stripping him of the condom, before they stopped panting and started breathing regular. Robert seemed totally blissed out. Aaron was to out of it to care for anything but staring at the ceiling. He woke up a couple of hours later looking at the blonde, still sleeping. He turned the lights off, put a pair of briefs on, went to the bathroom, cleaned himself up, and brought a wet towel to clean the sleeping blonde off. He looked the door, cleaned the other man up, and laid down beside him. He let the other man spoon him, as he fell asleep again.


	8. Emmerdale

As he woke up, he knew he was in his own bed. He stretched and felt another body spooning his. Enjoying the feeling he realised it was Robert there in his bed. It felt better than it was supposed to. He smirked into the duvet before he turned around trying to face the sleeping man. As he did he discovered him as awake as he was himself. He enjoyed the embrace and met the other man’s eyes, before their lips met. It was a soft, wet kiss. Aaron thought it was weird that something so soft, could make him so hard. He grinded his body to Robert’s who moaned as he ground back. 

Chaz knocked at the door half an hour later, when they both where on their backs panting, trying to catch their breaths. Robert kissing down Aarons arm. Aaron relaxing back into Roberts embrace. Aaron trying to sound like he was alone as he answered Chaz that he was on his way way. He kissed Robert on the mouth and sat on the side of the bed. Searching for his briefs. It took him a while before he found them, then he got up, walked towards the bathroom to get a shower. He was half way across the hallway before he realised he had Robert in his heels. He opened the door to the bathroom and let Robert in before he got in there himself and locked the door behind him. He put the water in the shower on, and turned to the blonde man before he looked at himself in the mirror. He could see himself, but he didn’t really recognise the image he saw in there. The man looked flushed, he had love bites all down his neck and somehow he looked soft. He looked at the other man through the mirror. His naked form making him twitch. He smirked at his reflection. He watched the other man step into the now warm shower. 

Stepping into the shower he looked at the blonde with a smirk. The other man’s eyes met his. They looked each other in the eyes for e while before the blonde smirked and as the water sprayed his body, he knelt down and started to kiss Aarons belly button, his hands stroking his thighs before his mouth opened and took all of Aarons length in, swallowed him down in one go. Aaron almost choked before he started to moan out loud. 

It took them a while to get clean. They got quite dirty, before that. In more than one way. They went back to Aaron’s room before Aaron went down to the kitchen bringing two mugs of brew and some toast back to his room. They had breakfast together and Aaron got dressed. They sneaked out and Robert follower Aaron to the scrap yard. As the entered the yard, Robert asked him about it, and Aaron showed him into the cabin. Robert seemed curious and asked a lot of questions about the business, books and how Aaron was picturing the future. Aaron answered the best he could. 

As Adam rolled up, with two coffees and a smile. Aaron greeted him at the door, and introduced him to Robert. “Lover boy” Adam whispered and winked at Aaron, before he, all business-like turned to Robert with a friendly smile. “How can we help you?” he asked all innocent, with a smirk Aaron’s way. Robert continued to ask Adam things about the business and how it could expand. It didn’t take long before he was asking Adam questions about his relationship with Vic. Aaron had no clue how he’d figured that one out. He hadn’t said anything, and Robert had only met Adam three times. In the police station, the pub yesterday and now. Aaron was sure. He knew Robert had met with Diane, but had she had the time to fill Robert in with all the family gossip? Aaron wasn’t sure. 

By noon they decided to go to the pub together to meet Vic and eat. Aaron tried not to show the feelings he had about spending a regular day with Robert. Adam seemed to enjoy the blonde man’s company. As they arrived in the pub, Diane and Chaz both looked at him with curious eyes, but as Vic hugged him they both turned their interest elsewhere. Adam went up to the bar and ordered pints and cheese burgers for all of them. They sat down in a corner table and Robert talked to them about the business. He offered to pour in some money for a silent partnership. Adam liked the idea, Aaron didn’t. He knew mixing business with relationships wasn’t a good idea. He didn’t want to tell Robert in front of his friend, but he told them that he wasn’t into the idea of Robert investing.

When he ate his burger and drank his pint, he went to the men’s room. Trying to get a minute for himself he looked himself in a cubicle. He took a couple of deep breaths before he felt calm enough to go out of the stall and splash some water on his face. As he used a towel, Robert entered the room and met his eyes in the mirror. “You don’t want me to invest?” the blonde stated. He shook his head, “don’t want to mix business with pleasure” he answered. Robert looked at him incredulously. “That’s all I am? Pleasure?” he asked. “In that case, it doesn’t matter, I’ll invest” he told Aaron over his shoulder going back into the pub.

Aaron didn’t really know what to do with himself. Of course Robert was pleasure. They’d known each other for a couple of weeks, before the man suddenly had showed up at his home, proving to be a relative to one of his best friends, and Diane’s stepson. He tried to wrap his mind around it. He wondered if he was really interested in the Mill or if that was just some weird way of meeting Aaron. He smiled at the man as the thoughts went trough his mind. He felt connected to the man, but still it was only a couple of weeks. He went back into the pub.

Robert tried to catch Aaron’s eyes. He could feel the doubt in Aaron. He knew he was forcing it. But he couldn’t help himself. It was just so perfect. He hadn’t realised Aaron lived in Emmerdale before he’d met him in Diane’s home. He was interested in investing in the Mill before he knew. He’d been interested in investing in Vic’s husbands business before he’d known Aaron was involved and the Adam Vic was married to, was Aaron’s Adam. Either it was a lucky coincidence or it was fate. He leaned on fate. The problem was that the closer Robert came to Aaron, the more he seemed to distance himself. Aaron seemed to have cut some part of Robert off as he realised who he was, and what he could offer. The man was now talking with his uncle who had entered the pub, and arranging to work in the garage during the rest of the day.

Aaron left with Cain, leaving Robert behind with Adam. He tried to keep conversation. But it was difficult, Adam was different to Aaron, humour wise, and wit wise. Adam didn’t get him. And well, he didn’t get Adam. He wondered how long it would take before he could leave for the garage and Aaron without being too obvious. He let ten minutes pass. Adam snickered as he left. He knew, as well as Robert did. 

Aaron’s legs were visible under a Ford as Robert walked towards the garage. With a smile Robert walked up to him and stood there watching. He leaned down under the car, and watched Aaron work. It was a couple of seconds before he let his desires overcome him and he touched the other man’s thigh. 

Aaron could see the blonde man’s shoes and jeans. He ignored him and continued working on the car. That was until he felt Robert’s hand on his thigh. He relaxed into the feeling. Stilled. He could feel the blonde man cup him and he smirked knowing no one saw him. He bucked up into the other man’s touch as it became more intimate. Suddenly he heard Cain’s voice from the office. “Sugden, what are you doing here” the voice dripping with acid. Aaron missed his touch as soon as Robert let go of him, stood up and turned towards Cain. “I’m going down memory lane” he smirked at Aaron’s uncle trying to sound indifferent. Cain seemed to believe him and answered somewhere along the lines of Robert using the garage for hook up's, not bothering to work. Aaron smirked under the car and kept that piece of information for himself.

As Aaron wheeled out from under the car, he looked at Robert and winked, before the man turned and left. It was seconds before his phone buzzed. He took it and looked at the text. “Tea at the pub, good news xxx” it was short, and Aaron was curios. What kind of good news? He didn’t know. He went back to working on the car. Concentrating on it. Trying to think about nothing else


	9. cuffed again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that didnt go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I’m really challenging myself to manage this smut stuff. I’m not quite managing. But HEY! Practice makes perfect.

Aaron was on time, he was even a little early which meant he waited in the back of the pub. He wondered what the good news Robert had would be. He could hear Roberts voice in the pub and went out there. He smiled as he saw Robert sitting at a corner table playing with his phone. He approached him with caution. And sat down in front of him, to be extra careful. Robert smiled at him. “Great news” he smirked, as Aaron took the pint that was standing on the table in front of him. “What?” he responded to Robert’s exclamation.

“I found somewhere to live” Robert told him. Aaron looked at him and shrugged, “ok” he said, “what’s the good news?” he continued asking. Robert smiled. “It’s in the village” Robert said. 

It took a while for Aaron to gather his thoughts. “In Emmerdale?” he asked in a somewhat shocked voice, and saw the blonde nod. He swallowed and inhaled. A smile spread on his face. “Well, that IS good news” he smirked. He checked, because he knew his mum was going to be in the bar during the evening. She was there. “Go out back” he told Robert and winked at him. Robert stood up, went out the backway. Aaron waited for a couple of minutes before he went through the bar, and told his mum that he would leave for Hotten in a while. She nodded and he knew she wouldn’t go check his room in a couple of hours. As he turned his back and went in the back a smile spread on his face. 

Robert stood outside the door, and he let him into the small hallway. He was pushed against the wall, and Robert moved up close. “So, you like it, that I’m moving here?” he asked. Aaron shoved him back against the doorframe opposite. As Roberts smirk spread, he moved up really close. “Why would you move here?” was his teasing reply. Robert moved forward an inch and their lips met. “Upstairs” he said before he captured Aaron’s lips in a soaring kiss. 

When Aaron got his brains and breath back he looked at the blonde and suddenly made a run for it. He was halfway up the stairs before Robert even reacted. Giggling like schoolgirls they made it into Aaron’s room before Robert had him pinned against the wall, Aaron not minding one bit. He was actually quite happy with his position. Held up against the door, not being able to move, feeling Robert’s body crushed against his own. Lips, hands and body, trying to get closer than close. Rubbing up against him. He started pulling on Roberts belt. Trying to get to the button of his jeans, and zipper. Or rather inside his pants. He moaned out loudly before he got the belt off. As he targeted the jeans, button and zipper, he felt his hands swapped away. With a groan, he let Robert undress himself, as he watched. He was confused as he himself was fully clothed. Robert walked backwards and pulled him towards the bed.

As Robert’s legs hit the bed, he turned Aaron around and threw him down on his own bed. Standing there totally nude looking down, eyes roaming over him, Aaron soon started to undress under the blonde’s gaze. He came as far as taking his tee off, before Robert started ripping at his fly and zipper, pulling his pants and briefs off. Pausing when Aaron’s hard on sprung free from his briefs, to look, and stroke it, before continuing the work on his pants. 

Aaron didn’t know what was up and what was down. He was in a haze where he decided to just try to find Robert’s body and enjoy. He heard Robert whisper about lube and condoms, and he reached out to his bedside drawer, totally lost in the pleasure the other man brought him. He could feel him reach out, hear the drawer open and then their lips met, again. He forgot how to breath. A chuckle in his ear made him shiver. He felt something cold to his arm, and suddenly he came to. He sat up fast. “No” he said.

Robert looked at him with dazed, curious eyes. “Not the cuffs” he spurted out. The blonde man seemed not to comprehend. He focused. Looked down at his arm, he had a cuff on it, he followed the chain, he was cuffed to Robert. He sighed. Robert looked at him in confusion, the cuffed hand squirted lube into the other hand. Aaron laid back again. “I don’t have any keys” he confessed. Robert looked down at their wrists as he realised the problem. He looked back up into Aaron’s eyes. He looked down at their hands again, at the lube, then his eyes went to Aarons body, and Aaron could see him loose focus. He could see him bend down and take his very hard, hard on into his mouth. Aaron forgot all about the handcuffs. Being cuffed to Robert suddenly wasn’t an issue.

Forty-five minutes later there was an issue with Aaron, he was cuffed to Robert. They were stuck together. He scolded himself to not have gotten rid of the cuffs, when the keys disappeared. But who knew? He felt like an idiot. Robert just laughed and didn’t see the problem. Aaron suggested they go to the garage and try to find the welding stuff, so they could get out of this predicament. Robert nodded. Aaron let him put on his briefs and pants, then did his own up. It was when Robert tried to put his pullover on, he realised what Aaron was worried about. And why Aaron worried. It was evening, they were in England, ‘nuff’ said. 

In the end Aaron told him to bring his pullover, and put his jacket on as good as he could. He opened the door to his bedroom, they snuck down the stairs, and, as they heard someone in the living room area, they felt lucky to be able to sneak out, undetected. As they walked down the street, and approached the closed garage, Aaron was relieved that they didn’t meet anyone. It was quiet. When they walked up the gravel though he realised that there was someone in there. “Cain must have a late-night customer” he whispered to Robert, as he moved them behind a car. He pulled his jacket so it covered them both as he pulled Robert down behind the car. They could see the entrance of the garage from where they sat. Aaron closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Seems like this is some kind of theme”, he said, and raised their cuffed wrists. 

They sat there in silence. It was everything but awkward. Still it was filled with unasked questions that needed to be answered. Both of them had questions. Both of them needed answers. Robert went first. He felt he had the most to lose. “If I move to the village, is it OK with you?” he whispered after a while. Aaron looked at him, smirked, lifted their arms “before this, it was more than OK” he said, and shook his hand a little, smirk widening. 

The blonde man looked at him, his hand shaking with Aarons moves, but all concentration on Aarons lips. He didn’t even let the other man exhale before he captured those lips, licked them, bit the lower lip, hard, and licked into Aarons mouth. He could hear the other man moan, and suddenly he was on his back, in the gravel, behind a car. Being kissed with a frantic urgency. He reached up to the bare skin of the torso in front of him, and let his free hand roam it. Reaching a nipple, and pinching it, he heard Aaron moan. 

They were interrupted by the sound of someone leaving the garage. Trying to be quiet, which was a challenge, as they also had a hard time not rubbing up against each other, they heard the footsteps depart. A couple of minutes later, they had gotten their clothes sort of proper again, they heard someone lock up the garage. Moving around a little, and slowly leave. They until it was totally quiet, before Aaron stood up, and helped Robert to his feet. 

It took them half an hour to solve their problem. After which they got into round two in the back of a car inside the garage. Both of them praying that nobody would think of the loud noises they made, hoping they wouldn’t be heard by passers-by. 

As Aaron pulled up his pants in the back of the car, and Robert got dressed on the outside, a thought came to him. “So, where, and when are you moving in?” Aaron asked. Robert smirked at him. “Moved in this afternoon” he told Aaron, “down the street, want the grand tour” he continued. Aaron lifted his hand, “Why not, I’m free” he said with a smile.

Robert walked him to his new cottage, they entered the house, and Aaron saw his luggage, inside the door. “Is it furnished?” he asked and saw Robert nod, before he took his hand and led him up the stairs.


	10. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending, and a really short epilouge of sorts

As the blonde man grabbed Aaron’s hand and led him upstairs he couldn’t think of anything but the other man’s hand in his and look forward to what to come. Half way up, Robert seemed to have had enough and turned to kiss Aaron. It was a dirty kiss and they both got lost in it. Robert let go of his hand and he missed it, until it started to try to unzip his hoodie. Aaron set his sight on the blonde man’s pullover, it took a couple of seconds before he realised that neither of them could get any clothing off the other if they both went for the shirts. He redirected his hands to Robert’s belt buckle, his hands making a detour fondling the bulge under the zipper.

A moan escaped from Robert’s lips and he hurried with the hoodie, just letting it go where they stood. He took a step up the stairs, and out of the jeans, Aaron had pulled down his legs. He pulled his tee off at the same time. Before 60 seconds gone, they were naked in the stairwell. Trying to touch as much of the other as possible. Aaron discovered that trying to get his mouth around the other man was a problem. He was taller than him on a flat surface, in the stairs, with him a step above, there were no way he could find a comfortable position.

Robert seemed to grasp the problem, and sat down, and suddenly Aaron was in front of his lips again. He couldn’t ignore them and pounced. He unlocked their lips, started kissing down the other mans jaw, down his throat kissing, biting and licking. Suddenly he realised he was halfway down his torso, and spotted the nipples. His eyes set on them, and he let his tongue play over them. Aiming lower, when a loud knock on the door interrupted their ministrations. Knocking hard enough to pierce the haze in Aarons brains. He tried to brace himself, seeing Robert’s eyes try to focus above his own.

Looking down, realising he was totally naked, Aaron rushed up the stairs. Robert looked confused, pulled his briefs on and walked towards the door. The knocks continued until Robert opened the door. Aaron sneaked into the bathroom upstairs, and tried to figure out who was knocking. It seemed to be a woman. Robert was talking in a hushed voice. Showing her into the kitchen, the room farthest from the stairs. Aaron could hear the mumbled voices raise and getting louder. He tried not to eavesdrop. Suddenly Roberts voice came through in some kind of shock. “Pregnant”. Aaron sat back on the floor. Was she pregnant, the former fiancée?

Aaron sat back and looked at the ceiling while contemplating in the bathroom. He decided he would leave as soon as possible. He didn’t need this in his life.

In the kitchen Robert was fuming. Why had she turned up, and why didn’t she leave. Robert had stood behind the door until the cold got to him, then ushered her into the kitchen, picking up a shirt on the way. It proved not to be his own. She seemed upset, and he felt he couldn’t care less. He didn’t really listen until a word broke through his disinterest. He didn’t get a context and just repeated the word, louder than he himself expected to. “Pregnant”. His former fiancée looked at him and answered “Yes, you heard me, she’s pregnant and doesn’t know who the father is, and now she’s” the rest of the sentence disappeared as his interest did. This wasn’t important and Aaron was there. He was important.

Robert did his best and got rid of her quite fast. Obviously not fast enough as he suddenly saw Aaron coming down the stairs picking up his clothes, looking over at Robert, seeing his own tee on the man, he picked up the blonde’s tee instead. As he put his clothes on, Robert realised he was leaving and tried to understand what was going on. He didn’t have time to say anything before Aaron glared at him. That shut him up, and his brains tried to rewire. Nope, still not understanding he opened his mouth “What’s going on?” he asked quite stunned. Before Aaron slammed the door he turned and looked at Robert shortly, “I don’t need this sh*t in my life” he sputtered to a speechless Robert.

Robert sat down in his couch wondering what had happened. He realised that the only thing that Aaron could have heard from the conversation in the kitchen was one word. Maybe he’d misinterpreted that word? Well not the word, but the context. He wondered how he may save this. As he picked up his phone, and called Aaron. He didn’t get an answer. He sent a couple of texts to him. Wanting to explain and well, get him back into the house and into his bed. He thought about it for a while and realised that he’d wanted to keep him there. In his house, in his bed.

Aaron went home fuming. He didn’t want to answer his phone, or talk to neither Robert or anybody else. He heard, and felt his phone buzz with a couple of messages coming through. He knew they were probably from the blond man. He didn’t really want to read them. He knew his resolve would probably evaporate if he did. And as much as he wanted Robert, he didn’t want to be part of what he seemed to be offering right now on some kind of rebound and a pregnant ex fiancée.

He entered the pub, grabbed a pint and went into his own room to read the texts and ponder about them. He sat down on the side of his bed and picked up his phone. As he read the first text, he frowned. At the third he blushed at himself and the conclusions he’d made, obviously wrong. There was a fourth. He read it, on the way downstairs as he headed back to Robert’s. He feels like the idiot he is. He’s determined to spend the rest of the day in Robert’s bed. Maybe the rest of the week, or month. He makes it past the hallway. They have sex on the floor. Rushed, rough and amazing sex.

***

It doesn’t take long for them to get in to a routine. They get more domestic by the day. When two months has passed. Aaron is more or less living with Robert, so when the blonde asks him to move in, he only need to think for a couple of minutes, and the stuff he has to pack at home, fits in a holdall bag. They’re stuck to each other. Seems to have been since the first time they found themselves cuffed on a bench.


End file.
